1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clip on spacers for rebars or welded fabric used in structures to space the rebars or welded fabric a specified distance from concrete mold walls.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past concrete rebars or welded fabric have been held in place relative to walls by a variety of spacers. Some of the spacers have V shapes with clips on each leg to attach the spacers to the rebars or welded fabric. However the angles of the clips to the body of the V shaped spacer and the nature of the clips made the spacers hard to apply to the rebars and did not insure that the spacers would remain on the rebars or welded fabrics or stay properly aligned to the wall when attached to the rebar or welded fabric.
The V shaped spacers have been make out of wires, sheets of metal and plastic which have different stiffnesses impeding the installation of the clip on the rebars or welded fabric. It is desired to have a clip portion that is easy to install by pressing the V  shaped spacer perpendicularly to the plane of the rebars or welded fabric with respect to the wall and having the clip portion snap onto and lock on the rebars or welded fabric.
Some spacers have clip on connections, which can come loose during impacts received during the construction process. It is desired to have clips that will stay connected once installed on the rebars or welded fabric.
Other spacers have clips, which are difficult to install on the rebars of welded fabrics.
Strike Tool 31785 64th Ave., Cannon Falls, Minn. 55009, has a V shaped spacer with a C-shaped clip-on portion for engaging rebars or welded fabric. The angle of the C shaped clip on portion is such that the spacer may be hard to install on the rebar or welded fabric. The spacer may also come off the rebars or welded fabric at undesired times.